the_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyradas
The Kingdom of Lyradas (or the Lyradic Empire) was a human kingdom primarily located along the northern territories of The Continent. Originally a city-state, it was an empire by the time of its fall during the Rise of Sirion. Ruled by the House of Lysandrin, the kingdom's was known as the greatest singular human empire the north had ever seen. History City-state of Avalon The earliest history of Lyradas, is one of warfare with other nearby city-states, these include Garith and Ayliec. During this age the city was known as 'Avalon', and was ruled by a council of Archons, chosen by the elite members of society. As a city-state, Avalon prospered for 64 years, its army strong and its fields plentiful, before a young man - a bastard half-elf born to an aristocratic father, rose to power. He gathered friends and followers, through speeches made in public, and when the time came for his plan to be carried out into action, his followers rose to support him. The Archons were overthrown, and Lysander was instated as dictator, chosen by the people. He gathered his people, to prepare to march against the nearby city-states, for Lysander didn't desire the throne of Avalon, but the throne of the entire world. Great War After the young Lysander, at this point aged 23, conquered his home, he decided to invade the magocracy of Ayliec, across Valemar Lake to the south-east. For this purpose, he sent an immense fleet toward the city, fooling the mages into believing he was sending his entire army that way, when in fact, he had sent his army around the mountains, through Eastgate, to breach the northern walls. The city was taken in a matter of hours, and Avalon's area of influence grew. The Regent Lord set in place while Lysander was off on his great conquest, re-named the city in honour of his leader, and friend. 'Lyradas', was its new name, and its territories quickly took the name upon them as well. Next was the city of Elohim, the heart of all Men's faith. It was here, that he won the hearts of the clergy, and common people alike. He knelt, a half-elf, before the statue of Elyon, in the Grand Cathedral. It was said that a coronet of pure sunlight, set with scarlet, azure, and, amber gems, was placed upon his brow by the Arch-Primate, crowning him king of all the world. He journeyed north from there, to Garith, and conquered the City of the Thousand Cities, without a drop of blood spilt, for his reputation had spread, and Garith surrendered willingly, even offering tribute to the young king. He contemplated striking out against the elves of Elu'Aranyë, but his own elven blood, and the elven emissary which came to offer an alliance with the blooming empire. He accepted, acknowledging the price of elven lives, therefore refusing his generals' pleas for him to demand troops for further conquest. He sent his generals east, as he went back to Avalon, now named Lyradas. From there, he watched his empire grow every day, till at last it stopped. A realm from the south, calling itself 'Reynir', was standing against him. His generals founded the city of 'New Avalon' to the far east, serving as a port-city for potential expansion east - into unknown seas. At the same time, Lysander sent the order for his generals to move south, to strike against the infant Reynir. War was fought, but the southerners simply had too advantageous a position. They blocked every Lyradic advance, and it wasn't long before they started building 'Éocthain's Wall', an immense fortification blocking any advance north or south, across the only stretch of mountainless land between Lyradas and Reynir. Lysander struck out one last time, joining the battle himself, now aged 27. He had two children at this point, and a most loving wife. Eye-witnesses from the Battle of the Breach reported that Lysander personally slew King Éocthain of Reynir, and won the battle. Yet Reynir struck back afterward, pushing the Lyradic forces beyond the Wall, and finishing work on it, supposedly through the help of Druids and their ancient magic. Lysander admitted that the war had reached a stalemate, and journeyed north again, to manage his kingdom from his throne. He declared the day of his arrival in Lyradas City, the year 0 of the King's Calendar, for all time to be the standard measuring time of Lyradas. Lysander I, had undone the ancient proverb: 'Every castle is a kingdom.' He set a firm system of government, appointing Wardens for all the important cities throughout his kingdom, each of these Wardens had the ear of the king, and were seen as among the world's most powerful people. The Wars of the Wall After the Great War, another five hundred years of open war passed. Lysander I, known as the Conquerer, had declared war on Reynir, whose king's sacrifice, had given it freedom. When Lysander died, at the age of 121, his son Alaric I took his place upon the throne, and the monarchy was firmly established. He named his family 'House Lysandrin', and continued his father's war upon the south, ordering his men to dig a tunnel beneath the mountains to the east, but this tunnel was never completed, for reasons yet unknown to the public. King upon king waged war on Reynir, till Lysander VII Lysandrin in the year 591KC decided to sue for final peace. The Kingdom of Reynir, which never wanted war or conquest, decided to accept the peace, and a great tourney was held in honour of the many fallen during the years of war. The Tourney of the Wall, was the greatest tourney held in living memory. The Rise of Sirion In the year 611KC, a coven of Witches kidnapped the young Bettany Ardayne, daughter of the Warden of Kingsport, Lord Hallidan Ardayne. He kept the affair a secret, announcing a grand tourney, the reward the largest ever seen in Lyradic history. The winners of this tourney, having proven themselves 'Knightly', were the companions known to history, as 'The Companions of Thordain'. ... The War for the Throne Culture Lyradas' national colors are both blue and bronze. Along with the Lysandrin sigil, both twin and single-headed griffons often adorn Lyradic banners and tabards. Eagles are also a common symbol. Something originating from Lyradas is called "Lyradic". Notable people * Lysander I, The Conquerer * Alaric I Lysandrin * Lysander VII Lysandrin, The Peacemaker * Lysander VIII Lysandrin, The Last * Alaric III Lysandrin, The Tyrant * Lysander IX Lysandrin, The Restorer * Jardyn Kaynic * Adria Costayne Territories By the time of the Rise of Sirion, the kingdom of Lyradas controlled the Esterlands, The Heartlands, the Glades, the Stormlands, and the majority of the Southland Plains up to Éocthain's Wall. Lyradas also had control of the island of Skye, and later on, of King's Landing in the southern reaches of the Continent Notable cities under Lyradic control